


Freya

by Vertencar



Series: Listen to the Sound of a New Tomorrow [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, timebaby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertencar/pseuds/Vertencar
Summary: The Doctor and River Song now have a child, and a new range of emotions too. Going from fatigue to excitement, to confusion, to love. This is the not so simple story of parenthood.[Series of One-Shots]





	1. You're a Beautiful Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to say that the chapters are definitely not in the right order, hence Freya's age on top of every chapter. It makes it easier for everyone. (okay, mainly me because I'm a mess)  
> Enjoy!

— 16 months old —

"Do you want to help me pick flowers, Freya?" The Doctor asked, with Freya in his arms, holding her as he walked to a spot of the backyard in the shade.

She gurgled and wiggled in his arms and he took that for a yes. The sun was high in the sky and the birds sang in the trees, Freya’s ear pricked up at the sound and she giggled in glee.

The Doctor smiled tenderly, "Yes, it’s birds." He said the word distinctly for her and she squeaked, mouthing the word as well as she could.

Coming to a good spot, the Doctor dropped Freya to her feet and sat down beside her.

"Look at the flowers here," He pointed a finger at the flowers at his feet and Freya turned her attention to him. "Those are daisies, they’re very cool flowers. You can pick them and make a bouquet, that is even more cool."

Freya crouched adorably and began to pick the flowers one by one, carrying them in her small hands until she couldn’t carry anymore. With a frustrated grunt, she walked to her father and dropped the flowers in his lap, her eyes telling him that he had to look out for them. She continued to pick out flowers, crouching every now and then until her hands were full.

When she dropped her second bouquet of flowers onto his lap, he got an idea. "Freya, do you want us to make a flower crown, like the princesses in your books?" She looked up at him, intrigued. He smiled and beckoned her at his side. "Come on, I’ll teach you."

Freya toddled to his side and gurgled as she dropped to her bottom.

"Here," He said, taking a flower in hand. "I’ll make the hole in the stem, this is the stem," He showed the green part beneath the flower. "And you can put another flower in the hole I made." Freya nodded quickly in understanding. The Doctor handed her the flower in which he made a hole. "Now put a flower in it." Freya took another flower with clumsy hands and did as told. The Doctor chuckled at her action, "No, the other end of the flower."

With her tongue between her teeth, she succeeded in placing the flower at the right place and the Doctor congratulated her cheerfully.

When they finished the flower crown, the Doctor placed it on top of Freya’s curls and she gurgled in glee. "There, you’re a princess now. You’re my princess." He grinned and bent down to place a noisy kiss on her chubby cheek. She giggled at the action. "Here, do you want to do something for me?" He asked after a second and Freya’s eyes went wide, she nodded vehemently and babbled nonsense. He picked a dandelion from the grass and showed it to her. "Do you want to give this to Mama?"

"Mama!" Freya squeaked and the Doctor nodded with a grin.

"Yes, it’s the prettiest flower and the prettiest is always for the queen." He placed it in her hand and made sure that she would not squish it. "You’re a princess now and the queen is her mama. That’s her crown." He pointed to the flower in her hand. "You go to her and tell her it’s from Dada. Okay?"

Freya gurgled with a nod and began to toddle away from him. He kept an eye on her as she toddled quickly to River.

The latter was seated on the step of the terrasse with Amy. The both chatted together as they enjoyed the sun over their face. River saw Freya approaching her at a quick pace and she feared she would fall on the grass. But she didn’t and nearly run to her in her toddler fashion.

"Mama!" Freya squealed as she stopped at her side and River placed a hand on her small body to keep her balance.

"Freya, sweetheart," River cooed and grazed her fingers over her flower crown, "That’s a very pretty crown you’ve got here. Did you make that yourself?"

Freya nodded and gurgled, "Uh-uh." Then, she pushed a flower into her hand, a bit squashed but pretty nonetheless, a cheerful shriek on her lips. "Dada!" She exclaimed and pointed a clumsy finger at him before pointing her finger to River’s chest, "Mama!"

River smiled down at her, "Oh, it’s a gift from Dada?" She asked and Freya nodded gleefully. River looked behind Freya’s shoulder and caught the Doctor’s eyes. She smiled tenderly at him as he grinned and threw her a wink. She rolled her eyes with a small snort. Looking back down at Freya, she placed the sole flower into her hair and stroked Freya’s soft curls. "Now we have the same crown."

Freya nodded with a squeak, River bent down to give her a kiss on her rosy cheek.

"Can you give the same kiss to Dada from me? It’s to say thank you." River said, stroking her hair absentmindedly. "When someone gives you a gift you have to say thank you, or show a thank you." River placed another kiss on her cheek and Freya giggled.

Then, she began to toddle in the direction of her father, feeling full of responsibility as to deliver gifts and thank you gifts. Over her head, River threw a look at the Doctor and she saw him smile fondly at her, almost besotted.

And she felt herself falling a little more in love with the father he was.


	2. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter while we wait for greater things to come ;)

— 1 day old —

The hospital window’s bench was only wide enough for him to sit awkwardly, he didn’t mind. Outside the window, the sun was only starting to rise, giving an orange glow to the horizon. It was beautiful.

But if he was frank with himself, this wasn’t the most beautiful sight he had been blessed with today.

He looked down at the bundle in his arms, a besotted smile escaped his lips. His daughter was officially a day and some odd hours old. She was beautiful. Still so young and already resembling her mother in every way.

He glanced up from his position at the window to look at River, sleeping on her own bed. She was exhausted, she was wonderful. Her lips twitched in her sleep, barely noticeable to someone other than him, but he knew the mimic, it was adorable.

Looking back down at his sleeping daughter, he caught the same twitch not even two seconds after. Oh yeah, he could definitely see River in his daughter. The thought filled his chest with a tingle, the one that made one’s chest hurt as butterflies flapped their wings inside of it.

A few hours ago, her grandparents met her. But right now she was theirs, only theirs. 

He traced a finger down her button nose and stopped as he stroked her cheek with the back of his finger. Her skin was so soft, after living for more than a thousand years, the Doctor never thought that the sentence ‘as soft as baby skin’ could really apply to someone. It did.

Her eyes were closed and her long lashes stroked her cheeks. He was sure she would have freckles once she was a little older, the same as River’s. His daughter already had wisp of blonde hair poking out of under her cap, he was sure that in no time the locks would stick out into curls. Her eyebrows were sparse and blonde, probably the fault of his nonexistent eyebrows.

He didn’t know why people said that every baby was ugly, even though they would always tell the contrary to their parents. His daughter was definitely not ugly, she was beautiful. She was the most perfect sight he’d been able to stare at for the past day. It was mesmerising, really.

Around him, everything was silent. Truly peaceful. His gaze shifted to the window, not particularly staring at anything.

The Earth orbited around the Sun at a speed of 19 miles a second, the enormous amount of 67,000 miles an hour. The galaxy was moving, growing, evolving. Everything was always in motion, billions of billions of atoms were created at this second, planets were born, stars died. The circle of life was in constant motion, never stopping, always moving.

But he was here. Silent, peaceful, still.

He smiled to himself, glancing down at his sleeping daughter in his arms.

Sometimes, there were things more important than the course of time, and planets, and stars. Sometimes, there were moments where everything and everyone stopped, simply admiring the moment. Admiring how simple it is, but how so wonderful.

This was a moment of such admiration.

And the Doctor couldn’t get any happier.


End file.
